Hermit Gang
Hermit Gang is a song created by the STAR Team members during the Civil War as the super weapon. Lyrics Docm77 Listen Grian Nobody touches my bush You're done It all started when Grian touched my redstone He played himself like a xylophone set on automatic Doc Monster is a savage, with technical skills And crazy vocal acrobatics I’m a legend of the NHO, with Etho, Beef and Double O DocMC is coming for you sevenfold Got Rendog and other firemen To douse the flames that you shoot at this leviathan Iskall can try again Welsknight and Xisuma Yo You think I'm in hiding, I'm just biding my time Putting pen to paper, coming up with rhymes We’re the star-studded group that got together just to crush you Once we start something you know we're gonna see it through I'm the knight, the soldier who brings the fight at first light Y'all had to incite, so now I gotta indict You're guilty of getting murdered with words Y'all are out-gunned, go home nerds Wohoo All Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Falsesymmetry and Xisuma If you think you can stop the symmetry, that's false G Team is dialing for help, but I'm ignoring their calls And when their bodies dissolve, you’ll know that False’s on a killing spree Try to stop my pvp and perish painfully I'm the queen of hearts, heads and body parts Your diamond armor can’t compare to my martial arts I'll send a poison dart, to make you breathe your final breath G Team's name will be the only thing left Yeah ImpulseSV Caffeinated, animated, redstone innovator My behavior's crazy, can’t phase me, impulse is never lazy (Uh) Tango, why would you betray me, now my scope is aiming (What) Better run for cover from all the ghast balls that I be taming (What) Without a sound, without no hesitation, my creations are amazing Better watch your step or the G Team will end up blazing Who's the better team? There is no controversy But before it's said and done you'll be begging us for mercy (All-right) All Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Xisuma X gone give it to ya, I'm gone give it to ya X gone give it to ya, WHAT Lyrical boxing, dropping blows on all my foes And the G Team they're looking unclean needing some sunscreen Getting burnt by words to hurt this herd of nerds It's absurd how my rhymes got them injured Danger, danger I got lasers to cut 'em up like razors It's flexin' season and I got flavor Their weak defenses like trenches and fences That these dense heads are presenting Docm77 and Xisu They're presenting them alright, they're not very good I could walk over that, I could jump over that I could use an ender pearl I could use my elytra Come on G Team, jeeze Yo, I don't know what to say Um, let me think All Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Rendog Now I'm back, got some things I wanna say (Yeah) Whats the letter that starts the alphabet, Ay Ladies gotta get in line, the diggity's be on the way (Cliff) Cleo dont know who she freaking with (Ooh) All the signs say to notify her next of kin This diggity dog be dropping bombs, nothing but hits (Ay) Spit that rhyme again (brrr), 'cause the message is I can mumble rap and still be the best there is (Woo-ah) All Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Hermit Gang, Hermit Gang Mumbo Jumbo Oh you wanted me to do a verse? I'll have to check with G Team- I mean uh, I'd have to, I'll have to check with my schedule And see if I can...see if I'm able to do that sort of thing I'm a busy guy, got lots of ....things to do Yeah, I mean, I just don't know if its a good idea for me to be part of this song really... Category:Season 6 Category:Docm77 Category:Doc Category:Rendog Category:Xisuma Category:Mumbo Category:MumboJumbo Category:Impulse Category:False Category:Welsknight Category:Team STAR Category:Songs